


The Birthday Present

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Gemma
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, never will.  
> Feedback: *looks at reader* Of course. For me, it's the One Ring.  
> Story Notes: This is my first NC-17 fic, and my first LotR fic.I most likely screwed up the love scene, so I apologize in advance. If I did something wrong, please tell me. How am I to learn if my mistakes are not corrected?

The Birthday Present

"I love birthdays," sighed Peregrin Took with a smile. Next to him was his cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck, who looked at the star-studded sky.

Merry, as Meriadoc was called by everyone, finally laid on his back. The young hobbit had had a bit too much wine at the party. "The stars are bright tonight." Large brown eyes blinked slowly. "That was a great party."

Following his cousin's lead, Pippin also laid back. "So how does it feel, cousin mine, to be so old?"

There was a gurgled yelp, and a hand softly cuffed Pippin's head. "I'm only thirty," growled Merry, a crooked grin on his face. "Three years until I'm of age."

"Like I said, old. You, Sam, Frodo. All of you are old" Pippin began to giggle at his cousin's expression. "Of course, Sam ought to have a grand party next year. He'll be of age. Should have some great presents to give out."

Merry nodded. "He should." A pause. "What do you think of your gift, Pippin?"

The younger of the two thought about the present he had received, still tucked away safely at his cousin's home. It was a wonderful present. Someone had sketched a beautiful picture of the cousins together, both curled into one chair, curl-covered heads against one another as they read a book. "It's remarkable, Merry. You look almost as lovely as you do now."

Pippin froze slightly, looking at Merry from the corner of his eyes. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. However, Merry didn't react, so Pippin took the time to look his cousin over more closely.

From the curls on his head to the ones on his feet, Meriadoc Brandybuck was a fine example of hobbit kind. Hair a light sandy color, the curls framed a pair of deep brown eyes that were always full of good cheer when they looked at Pippin. Right now, they reflected starlight, just like the elvan eyes did in the stories. A strong jaw led to a graceful neck. Merry was not a fat hobbit, but pleasantly plump, with strong muscles that were always there to help pull Pippin from his lastest trouble. Long legs helped wrap Merry into a handsome hobbit that many hobbit lads and lasses were chasing.

Three years. In three years, Merry would be of age, and his parents would start pushing him to settle down with someone. As an only child, they wanted him to find someone to care for him, to love him. Pippin and Merry had overheard them talk about it one day.

Three years. After that, Merry would find someone else to be with, someone else to smile at. Someone he could look at with those starry eyes, someone he could kiss....

To Pippin, that was the worst part of all. Merry's lips were one of his best features. They were the color of sunrise, the pale read of dathen berries when they first ripened. He had always wondered if they would be as sweet as those berries. The hardest times were when Merry was thinking about something serious, or planning a prank, and he would suck on his lower lip. It was all Pippin could do to not pounce his cousin when that happened.

Maybe it was the image he had of Merry sucking his lip, maybe it was the starlight in those brown eyes, maybe it was the wine, or maybe Pippin's heart was fed up with his brain, but Pippin found himself tasting those soft lips.

He knew now that they were as sweet as dathen berries, but even sweeter was when Merry moaned and pulled him closer.

A warm tongue slid into Pippin's mouth, teasing his with gentle caresses. Caresses that he eagarly returned.

Once the need to kiss was overcomed by the need to breath, the pair pulled apart. Merry kept his arms wrapped tightly around Pippin.

"Wow," was the first thought in Pippin's mind and out his mouth. Draped half-way over his cousin, the young Took could feel the rumbling chuckle welling out of Merry.

"'Wow' indeed," murmered Merry, fingers tracing light designs on Pippin's back. "You, Pip, are a very good kisser."

Pippin blushed. "Really? I've not done it very much." He smiled shyly. "Maybe it's just the person I'm kissing?"

That earned him another deep, teasing kiss. Merry rolled them so both were laying on their sides. "Pip, I want to taste every bit of you," he whispered, sending delightful shivers up Pippin's spine. One of Merry's arms unwrapped from around Pippin and began to finger the younger hobbit's shirt buttons. "What do you want?"

There was a pause. What did he want? Looking down to where their bodies were pressed against each other, Pippin could only think of one thing. "I.... I want to." A hard swallow. "To touch you."

He risked a quick glance into those elf eyes, and relaxed when he saw the warm pleasure. "Well, that's easy enough." Merry sat up and pulled off his vest and shirt, then laid back.

For a second, Pippin could only drink in the sight before him. Moonlight danced over the form he had only seen in glimpses, never wanting to actually stare. A thin trail of hair started between dusky nipples, trailing over a round hobbit stomach, spreading some as it vanished under the top of Merry's trousers.

That line was the first thing Pippin had to touch. Trembling fingers brushed the soft hair, gently running his fingers all the way down.  
Merry shivered and sighed as Pippin's fingers brushed his stomach.

Those gentle fingers returned, tickling Merry's ribs. Pippin was amazed by the firm muscle underneath flawless skin. One hand traced a dark circle, and Merry gasped and arched into Pippins hand. Intriqued, Pippin circled the other nipple, lightly pinching the hard nub.

This time, Merry gave a gurgled yelp and grabbed Pippin, pulling him down for a hard kiss, leaving both gasping. Taking the initative, Pippin grabbed Merry's hands. He pulled them up, pressing them firmly to the ground above Merry's head.

"Don't move them, or I'll tickle you," he warned witha grin, pressing a quick kiss on bruised lips. "And I don't want to hear anything from you," he whispered, tracing the line of Merry's jaw. "Unless it's to beg for more." A lick on the pulse point.

Merry blinked at his cousin's sudden attitude change, but all he did was moan as Pippin pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. A string of kisses burned down his chest, and Merry felt himself fade out, just for a moment, when Pippin sucked hard on one of his nipples.

Feeling Merry go limp, Pippin looked up. He grinned as he saw the look in Merry's eyes. They were halfclosed, a mixure of drunken pleasure, lust, and something else looked back at him. Looking deep into those dark eyes, Pippin leaned back down and traced the other dusky nub with the tip of his tongue.

Merry began to dig his fingers into the soft grass. This was so unfair. His sweet, shy, younger cousin was way too good at this. He was so hard it hurt, and Pip had taken away his hands. Oh, he couldn't wait until the tables were turned. Hoping that his new lover would get the hint, the birthday hobbit wiggled his hips.

So far, Pippin had been playing it by ear. He did what he thought would feel good, and if the bulge in Merry's pants didn't say that he was on the right track, the impatient wiggle did.

He followed the trail of soft fuzz once more, alternating between soft kisses, sharp nips, and a swirling tongue. Beneath him, Merry was twisting and begging, and Pippin felt his face warm with the inadvertant praise. Pippin had once overheard that Merry was a hard hobbit to please, and here he was, begging Pippin for more.

He was going to burst. Merry knew for a fact that he had been a very good hobbit, died, and this was his reward. He almost cried when Pippin pulled away, but then fingers, so gentle he could barely feel them, traced the shaft of his cock through his trousers. Warm breath followed, and then a mouth, so hot he could feel it though two layers of clothes. Merry couldn't help it. He exploded.

White and black spots clouded his vision for a bit, but Merry had no trouble feeling the warm body snuggling next to his. "When I get a chance to find my mind, I'll get you back."

A soft chuckle. "Merry, you've done quite well without a mind for the last thirty years. It won't do you any good to find one now."

"Be nice to an old hobbit," Merry laughed, cuddling the form next to him. "Because he'll be very nice to you if you do."

More laughter, and Merry basked in the warmth of Pippin's joy. His vision cleared, and he waited until Pippin's head was tilted back, then stuck.

Pippin gasped and jumped slightly when Merry began to suck on the side of his neck. The sensation of soft lips and hard teeth make him want to purr, just like on of his aunt's cats. It felt too good to be real.

As his mouth latched onto Pippin's neck, Merry's fingers were everywhere. Tracing, touching, sliding, pulling, he soon had Pippin in a quivering mass, a bruise already forming on the side of his neck. Seeing Pippin, his Pippin, laying there on the soft grass, shirt open, limbs spread and looking decadent in the silver moonlight, Merry thought of the stories Bilbo told, of elves and odder things. Things that weren't a part of Middle-Earth, but only visiting, sharing their rare beauty. It was so easy to believe that Pippin was one of those, all set to disappear. Merry couldn't let that happen. Not now.

Reaching down, he began to undo Pippin's trousers, keeping one eye on his cousin's face, ready to stop if he looked scared. The younger hobbit didn't looked scared, he looked hungry as he thrust his hips up into Merry's hands.

Once the ties were undone, and the cloth pulled away, Pippin's cock rose high for all the world to see. Merry grinned, leaning down and placing a kiss on Pippin's hip, nipping it when the other growled. A fingertip traced the vein that snaked it's way along the underside of the shaft. The hobbit under his hands quivered and moaned, wordlessly begging for more.

Merry took pity, and leaned forward once more, this time using his tongue to trace the vein. Pippin gave a soundless scream and tried to grab Merry's curls. The older hobbit was faster than that and grabbed both hands just as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Pippin's cock.

This time, Pippin's scream was loud and clear. Arching his hips again, he came with a cry. Merry didn't pull away, instead sucking until Pippin went limp.

After a few moments, the pair curled up together, sticky, sated, half-dressed, and extremely happy. Wrapped around his new lover, Pippin smiled. He had always wanted this. He had loved Merry for the longest time. The future was uncertain, but as long as they were together, he knew everything would turn out all right.

"They won't let us take formal vows until you're of age, but we can have informal ones until then, if that's all right with you, Pip."

Pippin blinked. "Wha...?" he squeaked, pulling back to look Merry in the eye.

Seeing Pippins move as a withdrawl, Merry felt something inside break. Fighting back tears, he rolled onto his back, staring at the sky again, which now seemed empty. "If you don't want to, I understand. You're a young hobbit, and you have plenty of admirers, so of course you don't want an old hobbit like me. If you want...."

Merry was cut off by Pippin kissing him. They broke apart, and Merry looked into Pippin's bright eyes. "You want to take vows with me, in front of all the Shire?"

A violent nod. Catching Pippin's hand, Merry pressed a kiss to the palm. "In front of all the kingdoms of Middle-Earth if you want," he said, hope growing in his heart.

With a whoop, Pippin threw himself at Merry, landing on the other hobbit and began to kiss him senseless. "Merry." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Not." Kiss. "Old." This time the kiss was as long as the first one they shared. The birthday hobbit grinned.

"I just realized something," he said, once he could breath properly again. "Today was my birthday, yet I got the best gift of all."

The couple snuggled and began to plan for the future. 


End file.
